


I don't want to be alone

by D03sntmatter



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D03sntmatter/pseuds/D03sntmatter
Summary: he wasn't sure whether to be glad or miserable.he'd missed his last goodbye.he'd missed his chance.in which dream waits to be taken to the prison, and george is the only one to comfort him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	I don't want to be alone

**Author's Note:**

> hi I'm back!   
> i didn't like my old works so this is basically my next try at writing.
> 
> there's no tw for this chapter and not really fluff but i feel like it still counts so :)))

dream stared at the chains around his wrists and ankles, restraining him in the obsidian cell. soon he'd be taken to the prison. locked away with no remorse. 

he found himself, yet again, taken back to the time mere hours before, when he'd stood, beaten, in front of everyone. everyone but george.

his eyes had searched the room, scoured for brown eyes and a comforting smile, yet to no avail.

he hadn't been there.

he wasn't sure whether to be glad or miserable. he'd missed his last goodbye. missed his chance.

at least george didn't betray him, he didn't stand with them. maybe that was something. some small way of comfort.

he tapped his foot and held back the tide wave of emotions. he had to stay strong, just until he was finally left to rot.

then the iron door unlocked and he heard somebody enter the room, his cell prohibited a wide field of vision, but he heard them walk slowly, softly, towards the cell, and sigh before they moved next to the bars.

he snapped his head up, expecting to see guards ready to take him away, only to be met with soft eyes and a sad smile.

"hi" 

george smiled wider, slotting his hands through the bars.

"hi"

dream stood up from the cold floor and shyly linked his fingers with georges, resting his forehead on the bars.

"im sorry" he said after a while. voice scratching his throat.

"you should've listened to me, you idiot" george breathed sadly. he moved his head to rest his forehead in the same spot as dreams, separated only by the thick iron bars.

"I'm so sorry george."

"it's ok"

"it's not, you know it isn't." he sighed, his eyes avoiding the others gaze.

"dream look at me."

"george, i-"

"just look at me, please." his voice cracked a little. 

dream forced his gaze up into george's eyes. he was so close, so close. if only those bars weren't there. if only.

"what?"

"it's not your fault. it's not. you shouldn't be here." 

dream smiled, his eyes glistening with sorrow. 

"I'm sorry i pushed you away, before. you were a good king, it was just the fundy stuff and i had to-"

george squeezed his hand, cutting him off. they stared at eachother for a moment. they were too sad. too tragic to care about anything but eachother. 

"dream?"

"yeah" his voice was shaky, he was desperate not to cry, he couldn't, not yet.

"promise me you'll get out. promise me you'll survive."

"i promise" a single tear fell from his right eye. 

george moved his hand to cup dreams face. the other lacing around the back of his head.

they stayed there for a while. so close but not close enough.

somehow dream managed to tilt his head further into the hand that cupped his cheek, pressing his lips against it.

george let out a sigh as dream sank into his touch, tears spilling over them both.

neither of them dared move, too scared of what would happen if they did. they'd always pushed eachother away before, sharing only rare moments of happiness in the chaos of the land.

eventually, george lowered his hand and rested it on dreams shoulder, so both arms now encased him.

there was maybe an inch between their faces when they stood like that, unable to form any words or coherent thoughts, lost in eachother's gaze.

george drew patterns on dreams shoulders, a small touch to remember him by.

it was too soon that they heard the rough steps of a guard coming to the cell. 

too soon when they heard the door click open. 

too soon when dreams eyes fell from george's gaze. 

too soon when george's hands fell from his shoulders.

too soon he was dragged away from george.

"sapnap, please!" he begged, trying anything to let him touch george one last time. "sapnap please, just let me say goodbye" he felt tears fall once again.

sapnap paused, staring at them both for a second.

"sapnap, you owe me" george said, voice cutting the air like it was butter.

sapnap stood for a moment, taking in the situation. he did it for george, in the end, he felt nothing but hatred for the man in custody.

"one minute." he said. voice cold, staring at george, trying to tell him it was for the best dream was gone. 

george didn't listen.

dream practically fell onto george, hugging him like their lives depended on it.

"I'm sorry" he said. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

and george could only stand there, and try to hold onto dream, memorize what every touch felt like.

"I'll visit you, I'll make them let me. i promise. I'll do something."

dream could only choke back a sob and bury his head in george's hair.

it was only when he pulled away for a second, to see george's face, that he realised; this was his last chance.

so he let himself forget about the guards, the awful situation, forget about everything and let his instincts guide him as he kissed george.

it made his heart ache, it tasted of salt and desperation and need and it hurt him so, so much. it set his skin alight with every touch, every movement and he needed to stay there forever.

but he pulled away for a moment, to quietly murmur in george's ear,

"i fucking love you"

then he kissed him again, hard and desperate to savour the little time they had left together.

then they were being pulled apart by sapnap and dream reached out to george, lost in desperation and sorrow.

"im so sorry" was all he said as he was pulled away, trying so hard not to cry.

and george just stood there. lost and broken and torn away as the door slammed shut behind them.

he could vaguely hear dream yelling at sapnap through the halls as he sunk to the floor next to the cell.

he crawled his way inside the cell and sat where dream had sat prior to his visit. curling up and letting tears fall onto the obsidian floor.


End file.
